


Four can play a game

by Dawnwritesit



Series: Into the Wild [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bruises, Choking, Collars, Come Shot, Cussing, Deepthroating, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Face Slapping, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, High Heels, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Lube, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spanking, Stockings, Strip Tease, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Truth or Dare, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: The four men spend their first evening in the bungalow, treated to dinner by Jaehyun and Taeyong and to a surprise game night by Johnny and DoyoungORJohnny and Doyoung planned a surprise which involves a little foursome game
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Into the Wild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Four can play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous parts for context! You may also read my other johnjae fics for dynamics and kinks purposes.  
> /!\ This story involves piss, do not read if you do not like ---- it is at the very end only, though, so you can ommit it if you wish to, but tread at your own risk! /!\
> 
> [This is the longest story I have ever written....... It's about one third of game and two thirds of filth, so scroll down if you're impatient<3]

It wasn’t without unnecessary teasing and bickering that Doyoung and Johnny had prepared what they had intended to be a surprise for Jaehyun and Taeyong. Since they were going to be cooking for them, it was the least they could do: setting up the table nicely, and making the bungalow a place as cozy and romantic as it could be made. Candles were ready to be lit, flowers bought and bouquets made, tables decorated, curtains half drawn, and more importantly, Doyoung and Johnny had dressed up as if they, too, were little gifts part of the surprise.  


When Taeyong and Jaehyun came back, hands full of vegetables and various other fresh produce and ingredients, they both turned a little pink, touched by the attention. Doyoung pretended to not see Taeyong’s reaction, but only because he was, in fact, acutely paying attention to it. The little intermission he had just had with Johnny had straightened his thoughts and it was now clear to him: he had to make it official with Taeyong. They had to put a clear word on what they were and there was only one fitting, in his eyes.  


“Well, you guys look nice! Wow!” Jaehyun exclaimed, while putting the groceries bags on the kitchen counter.  


Johnny immediately ran towards him to help and also to be able to seize the lips of the one he loved so much.  


“I hope I look a little better than everyone else in the room,” Johnny playfully whispered, his hand running in Jaehyun’s hair.  


“You know you do, fool,” Jaehyun blushed. “You look so sexy…”  


Jaehyun was about to continue his sentence but Johnny interrupted with another kiss. He had missed him. Johnny wasn’t used to fooling around like he had with Doyoung, but if it had revealed to Doyoung the truth about his feelings, it had simply reassured Johnny that Jaehyun was the only one for him.  


All the while Johnny and Jaehyun were all kisses and hugs and grabs, Taeyong was shyly taking the products out of the bags, not really looking at Doyoung or whatever his two other friends were doing. He was embarrassed by the overtly display of affection, truly not knowing how to react to it with Doyoung around. He wanted to look at him and make him understand that he, too, needed to be kissed and held by him. Simply loved out loud, put on a pedestal and shown off with pride. Doyoung was also feeling the tension but he was more standoffish about it, instead taking his frustration out on his friends’ couple.  


“Ugh,” Doyoung started, interposing between them and gaining access to the grocery bags. “Enough with the PDA already, you’re making me sick.”  


Johnny flicked Doyoung’s ear and chuckled, which made Doyoung’s upset level rise but going down as fast. At least they had now stopped and everyone was helping, putting things away or setting them up, ready to be used for the dish. Doyoung and Taeyong were kind of awkwardly ignoring each other – they had not talked to each other since the night before, and they did not know how much the other had let their mouth run about their relationship. While they both knew for certain that Johnny and Jaehyun knew about their sexual relationship, how much they knew about how deep their feelings ran was unknown to them. They remained careful, only showing care for each other by small gestures: their hands brushing against each other, discreet looks, and physical help.  


Johnny did not comment when he observed Doyoung helping Taeyong to tie his apron, but he set his mind to do everything he could to let them break the shell they had formed around the two of them, and in between them, as well. He knew that Taeyong and Doyoung would never be around other people like he was with Jaehyun, but he wanted them to at least feel comfortable around Jaehyun and him.  


Jaehyun was quickly moving around the kitchen, making sure to lay everything out and get the recipe clear. He was trying to keep busy to try to ignore what was going on. Of course, he wasn’t oblivious to the awkward behavior of Doyoung and Taeyong, but he was trying to escape his inner feelings more. An inside turmoil had taken him and it simply would not stop; he tried to calm it by focusing on the food but it had already overpowered him. God, he wanted Johnny to fuck him so bad. Seeing him all dressed up like this, in a sexy, loose, silky shirt, with his chest slightly exposed, his hair slicked back highlighting his sharp features, his thighs pressing tight against the fabric of his pants was making Jaehyun feel terribly weak and needy. That was too much sexy for him to handle.  


While Jaehyun was cutting the vegetables, daydreaming about Johnny manhandling him and using his body, Taeyong was next to him, preparing the pans and the other ingredients. He was also pretty much trapped in his mind, thinking back to his afternoon with Jaehyun, during which he had confessed that he had grown tired of Doyoung’s indecision. Jaehyun had listened to him and had reassured him a good amount, telling him that Doyoung obviously cherishing him and that Taeyong was very important to him, but he needed to hear those words from Doyoung. He needed it soon, by the end of their trip he had decided, or he would cut things off with him. Taeyong loved Doyoung, but he was ready to take him out of his life if he would refuse to commit to something more than sex. It was the only thing Taeyong could do, out of respect for himself.  


Away from the pans for a second, Taeyong looked up at Doyoung and Johnny, who were lounging on the couch, conversation occasionally stirring about the food or their afternoon – which they had told was uneventful and boring without Taeyong and Jaehyun. Doyoung caught Taeyong’s gaze and gave him a gentle eye smile; when it was answered with a kind but troubled look, Doyoung started to worry. More than anything he wished it wouldn’t be too late.  


Johnny and Doyoung helped setting the dishes down on the table, in the same breath promising they would be doing the dishes later, and saying that it was now time for Jaehyun and Taeyong to relax. As the meal had slowly finished to cook, the two men had alternated in the kitchen, allowing them to shower and change, finally meeting the other two in their dressed-up ways. Jaehyun was matching Johnny’s outfit, the realization making Doyoung nauseous, and Taeyong had chosen to wear a black, semi-see through lace-bordered shirt, bedazzled with lots of jewelry and even make up. The most the three men usually wore was a little concealer, and even then, it was mostly Johnny because Jaehyun and Doyoung had been blessed with amazing skin. Johnny was actually wearing some concealer that evening, and he had been the most made up one until Taeyong stepped back into the living room, his eyes intensified by dark eyeliner and dark shadow, eyebrows cleanly framing them, and his lips pouting a glossy reddish pink. It was obvious that he was trying hard to get Doyoung’s praise and attention.  


It was working, too. When Taeyong sat down, immediately facing Doyoung, he clearly read him. Doyoung was amazed, carefully looking at every feature, as if he was rediscovering Taeyong, or accepting to see him under a new light. The attitude enormously pleased Taeyong, whose heart started to grow less heavy. He shared a complicit look with Jaehyun, who immediately understood what it was about, and the four of them started eating.  


Another thing Taeyong noticed during the meal was how the tension between Johnny and Doyoung seemed to have dissolved. He remembered how tense the atmosphere had been the day before, with everything that had happened too, and he was sure glad that all of that was resolved. It wasn’t Johnny’s fault, nothing was. He had simply interrupted something because he was worrying and then had tried to help. Taeyong had been able to see it and he was happy to see Doyoung had come to see it too.  


Jaehyun was too busy playing with Johnny’s legs and feet under the table to even notice that the atmosphere had relaxed between pretty much everyone. He was trying to seduce Johnny quietly, fluttering his long eyelashes at his boyfriend, biting his lip, and messing his hair up. He was even trying to make the way he was eating sexy, trying to show Johnny that he needed more than actual sustenance in his mouth.  


This didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny, who only feigned to not understand what Jaehyun wanted. It was almost always part of Johnny’s plan to make Jaehyun wait for it, anyway. Wait until he cannot anymore and he is a begging mess, until he surrenders completely to him, arousing him not overtly like he was trying to right then, just simply being. Johnny smirked at Jaehyun’s multiple attempts, which Jaehyun took as encouragement, but which really meant that the night was going to be long and torturing for him. Johnny and Doyoung had planned a little after dinner game that neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong knew about, yet.  


Once the dishes were emptied and that all boys felt pretty full and contented, Johnny started moving onto their little plan. He stood up, his wine glass in hand, and declared:  


“Well, that was a very good meal, and I’m very thankful to our dear Taeyong, and lovely Jaehyun for cooking it…”  


As his boyfriend’s name slipped out of his mouth Johnny looked at him and winked, making Jaehyun scrunch his nose and giggle nervously.  


“But they’re not the only ones with different tricks up their sleeves… Your one and only Johnny, me, and… I suppose amazing Doyoung prepared a little game to really get this party started,” Johnny continued, moving towards the couch before reaching behind it.  


Johnny sat down on the couch and placed the box he had gotten from behind the couch on the table. After moments passed to try to control the sudden wave of nervousness which had taken him, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun, but mostly Taeyong and invited them to join Johnny. The men did not protest; they were very curious and eager to have some fun with their respective partners.  


“Okay, I hope you’re all ready,” Johnny said, now shuffling cards and laying out the board of the game.  


Jaehyun and Taeyong were sitting next to each other, Taeyong occasionally giving Doyoung inquisitive looks, and Jaehyun his drink in hand, eyes fixated onto Johnny’s tensed fingers.  


“We figured that since we all know each other pretty well, we could play a… special kind of board game, let’s say” Johnny explained, setting everything ready with Doyoung’s clumsy help. “None of us have ever played something like that, in company at least, or, you know, I hope someone will tell if they have, but, anyway, Doyoung and I thought it could be fun and bring us even closer than we currently are.”  


“Well, what is it?” Taeyong asked, eyes sparkling.  


“It’s a board game that works on the system of truths and dares; something we’re all familiar with right?” Johnny kept going, as he looked around for nods of confirmation. “Right. But this one. This one is… It’s spicy… in a sexy way.”  


Jaehyun broke out laughing, which was met by Johnny’s wide smile and little chuckles.  


“Of course, it’s… If anyone’s uncomfortable with anything you’re not forced to answer or do anything you don’t want to. It’s just a little game,” Doyoung insisted, eyes on Taeyong.  


Taeyong had blushed from what was visible of his neck to the tip of his ears. That was not what he had expected – not that he was expecting anything in particular, but this had truly taken him by surprise. But when he felt Doyoung’s eyes on him he decided to breathe in and play it cool. He was going to be confident. He was going to show Doyoung what he could be missing on if he didn’t lock him down.  


“It sounds fun,” Taeyong said, fiercely holding Doyoung’s gaze.  


Doyoung obviously felt the shift and felt a shiver run down his spine. He straightened his back and crossed his legs, resting an elbow on it.  


“It will be!” Johnny picked up on, making sure the game was finally properly set. “Okay, we’re gonna take turns and roll the dice. Then we move our little piece and depending whether we land on ‘truth’ or ‘dare’ we pick a card that corresponds, right. And then, I think… I don’t know, we just answer or do it. We’ll figure it out as we play. Okay! Who wants to start?”  


Met with a nervous yet expectant silence, Johnny took the initiative and rolled the dice. He landed on “truth” and picked the card on top of the deck.  


“When was the last time you touched yourself?”  


Another silence as Johnny pondered, his eyes resting on Jaehyun.  


“This afternoon.”  


Jaehyun had to refrain a frustrated moan, as his mind filled with images of how he imagined it had happened: maybe in the shower when he was getting ready, the water running down his toned body, the wet sound of masturbation echoing against the walls. But it was far from being the truth. Doyoung gave Johnny a warning look, which was ignored, because the last time he had touched himself was with Doyoung. It was when they did what they had done earlier, hating each other and fucking each other like mad dogs.  


“So, who’s next?” Johnny said, playing with the dice.  


“I’ll do it.”  


Jaehyun took the dice directly from Johnny’s fingers and threw. He landed on “dare” and picked the card, his heart racing in his chest.  


“Oh…” he whispered as he read, his ears turning a different shade of pink.  


“Again, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Doyoung repeated, nonetheless excited to know what the dare was.  


“Make… Make out with someone without taking it further.”  


Johnny raised one eyebrow.  


“‘Someone’?”  


Jaehyun flipped the card, showing it off to everyone. It had been read properly.  


“Interesting… I suppose… It’s your choice,” Johnny encouraged, his voice suddenly deeper, more commanding, too.  


Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he made quick connections; Johnny had made it clear that he could pick anybody, anybody else, and he wouldn’t get mad. On the contrary, it sounded like he would be happy about it. Intrigued, and terribly aroused, somehow not knowing if he still wouldn’t get punished later for it, wanting to be punished anyway, Jaehyun turned to his right. Taeyong.  


Feeling the attention turning to him, Taeyong clenched. His heart was in is throat, his blood racing. Everyone was looking at him, Jaehyun and him, waiting to see what was going to happen, and who would talk first. Johnny had picked his words carefully while talking to his boyfriend, orienting his choice so that he wouldn’t pick him. He also knew that Jaehyun would pick Taeyong and not Doyoung, because of dynamics and personality. And if Jaehyun picked Taeyong, it would prompt Doyoung to react. To finally react and show Taeyong that he cared for him more than he wanted to openly admit.  


“I… Uh... So…” Jaehyun stuttered, struggling to find the words to ask for Taeyong’s consent to kiss him.  


After looking for Doyoung’s eyes, Taeyong finally came to same conclusion as Johnny. This wasn’t about whether he could make out with Jaehyun or not, because he had already, that very same morning, but it was about provoking Doyoung. Without Taeyong having to speak, Jaehyun felt the change of energy, the rush in Taeyong as the oldest stared into his eyes.  


“Let’s do it,” Taeyong murmured, slightly leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  


Jaehyun put one hand behind Taeyong’s head and gave in. He pushed his lips against Taeyong’s, immediately poking for an opening and sliding his tongue in Taeyong’s mouth. Their tongue were caressing each other; it was neither rough nor loving, but concise and effective. Jaehyun was fighting the urge to get rougher, kissing Taeyong more hungrily as he had earlier in the woods. He nonetheless reached far down Taeyong’s throat with his tongue, making him struggle for air, only allowing him to breathe into the mix of their slobber.  


As the two of them were making out, Doyoung felt like he was being split in two. A part of him wanted to pull Jaehyun off of Taeyong and threaten him, but the other was aroused by watching them, seeing Taeyong so helpless, unconsciously whimpering into Jaehyun’s mouth and reaching for his shirt. Doyoung could also see how hard Taeyong was getting; it was hardly noticeable but Doyoung knew his moves, and his curves. Doyoung tried to dampen his mouth and patiently waited for them to be done.  


As soon as Jaehyun pulled away from Taeyong, immediately trying to regulate his breathing and searching for Johnny’s eyes and approval, Doyoung stood up and walked around the table. Johnny had almost grabbed his arm, fearing that he was going to go sulk or hurt Jaehyun, but he could feel that it wasn’t what Doyoung was aiming at. Doyoung was going to claim. Taken aback by Doyoung’s sudden movement towards him, Taeyong felt his stomach messing his insides up. It didn’t stop, even when Doyoung slapped his hands onto Taeyong’s knees and kissed him.  


The kiss was not rough. It was hard, yes, but more firm than violent. Instead, it was filled with loving desire and pride. The dam had broken and Doyoung was letting Taeyong know; he had accepted who they were, and what they were, and he was ready to let everyone know. They were in love, and there was nothing to be ashamed of. It was beautiful and it was complex and it was who they were. It was them against everything else, forever, just them as two people and one couple entity.  


When they parted, Doyoung stopped and stared into Taeyong’s eyes, which were filling with tears of relief. Doyoung passed his thumb under one of Taeyong’s waterline.  


“Don’t you dare, idiot,” Doyoung playfully whispered, making Taeyong’s mouth slightly raise. “I love you.”  


He had uttered the last sentence very quietly against Taeyong’s lips, for one last kiss. After all, the game was only starting.  


Jaehyun and Johnny had been watching, now sitting next to each other. While Johnny was sitting still, Jaehyun was definitely not behaving. He had taken one of Johnny’s hands, linked their fingers, and had innocently placed it on his crotch, moving his hips as if restless. Johnny was keeping the same attitude, though: make him wait for it, wait until he really can’t take it anymore. It would be worth the reward.  


Doyoung definitely parted from Taeyong, and noticing that Jaehyun had taken his seat, sat in Jaehyun’s place, next to Taeyong. The two men were blushing but both were trying to control it, fighting to put their feelings aside and get back into the external reality.  


“Awww, you guys. So cute! Doyoung especially, look at him,” Johnny teased, addressing Jaehyun.  


Doyoung frowned and immediately bit.  


“Thank you,” he spoked, a sarcastic smile on his face. “By the way, how do your legs feel?”  


Johnny’s cock involuntarily twitched, and for a split second he was glad Jaehyun hadn’t been over it, feeling that. Neither Taeyong nor Jaehyun knew about what had happened between them, and the sudden reminder of being bound and at Doyoung’s mercy took over him by surprise. Jaehyun interrogated Johnny with his eyes, but was not answered; instead, Johnny shrugged and made the four of them move on and back into the game.  


“Okay. Whose turn now?”  


“I’ll go,” Doyoung answered, after looking at Taeyong to make sure he didn’t want to go first.  


Doyoung rolled the dice and landed on “dare.” He picked the card, read it, and put it face down on the table. He stared into the distance, his cheeks still tinted, and suddenly stood up.  


“Wh- What is it?” Taeyong curiously asked, for some reason getting ready to be the one picked as a willing victim once again.  


As an answer, Doyoung mumbled something about his phone and took it out of his pocket, unlocking and scrolling through some app.  


“Doyoung,” Johnny called. “Read us your card.”  


Doyoung sighed and boldly said without picking the card back up:  


“Do a strip-tease for the duration of a song.”  


Taeyong snuck by and lifted the card, read it and turned it so that Johnny and Jaehyun could read it too.  


Johnny wanted to start teasing Doyoung again, but he suddenly got seized by the terrible reminder that he had left marks over Doyoung’s body, especially his stomach. They would definitely still be visible, and he hoped that it wouldn’t make Taeyong jump. Johnny wished Taeyong would recognize the marks as his – if it was even possible – or Doyoung’s, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wondered if this was also going through Doyoung’s mind, as he was still scrolling to pick a song.  


Doyoung made his choice at last, and put his phone down on the table. His back was facing the three other men, and although he was nervous and wasn’t sure how to do it, he decided to have fun. He wanted to make Taeyong want him like he himself wanted him; he also wanted to make Johnny flustered and finally shut him up. As for Jaehyun, you had to be very unintuitive to not feel like the man was a ticking time bomb, and Doyoung felt like setting him off too.  


Doyoung began to roll his hips, passing his hands behind his back and then back to the front, caressing his body, painfully aware of the stings Johnny’s scratches still brought. It made him smile. Eyes closed, he turned around and rocking his hips brought his hands to his neck. With a finger he gently traced the way down his Adam’s apple and went all the way down to the first button of his collared shirt. He played with it and opened it, revealing a little more of his chest, but barely anything.  


“Whoo! Give us more!”  


It was Jaehyun, who was entranced by the show. Something about the slow torture of undressing that was making him want more, he wanted to see more, always more. It was like he had never noticed how built Doyoung was, either. In comparison to Johnny he was tinier, that was sure, but now that Jaehyun could see him on his own, feeling himself, he was looking pretty sexy.  


Encouraged by Jaehyun, Doyoung unbuttoned his shirt entirely, slowly but surely, and let it rest open side to side, exposing nice abdominal lines. Playing it safe, Doyoung quickly ran his fingers across the still fresh scratches, pretending to do them right there and then. It made Taeyong’s eyes widen, flashing images of moments together when he had grabbed at Doyoung, scratched him, bit him, did practically everything but bruise him, which he was incapable of bringing himself to. Seeing Doyoung showing so openly what he loved, what made him feel truly alive, made Taeyong want him all the more. He wanted to throw himself at his feet and please him, choke around his cock and struggle for air, his nails digging into his thighs, deeper and deeper.  


Doyoung’s shirt met the floor as the song ended. He was facing back again, and Jaehyun was still amazed at Doyoung, and at how toned his back was. Johnny began to feel a tinge of jealousy, as if Jaehyun hadn’t been all over him the entire evening, but he was also undeniably feeling the attraction. His body remembered how he felt, every curve, every muscle twitching as he had entered him, and how tight it was. Since he was done, Doyoung bent over to pick his shirt from the floor and sat back down next to his boyfriend, a smug look all over his face. He had seduced them all three, proving his irresistible charm.  


It was inevitably Taeyong’s turned, and it wasn’t without being a feeling a little stressed out that he rolled the dice, landing on “truth.” He let a sigh of relief out, somehow convinced that saying anything was easier than doing, but when he read his card he blanked.  


“What is your wildest sexual fantasy?”  


Taeyong’s voice had been clear but a little shaky, and when he raised his head from the card it was like the room was all eyes. The three men were expecting, wondering what the next words to come out of Taeyong’s mouth would be. They were also all aware that they already knew about the one kink they shared, and the anticipation floated in the room.  


Taeyong cleared his throat after pretending to think about – the truth was that he knew what it was, the wildest thing he’d every dream about doing – and spoke as confidently as he could.  


“Public sex.”  


“Oooooh,” Jaehyun unconsciously let out putting the pieces together, looking back at the early morning stroll and his body grinding against Taeyong’s, half-naked, where anyone could have seen them.  


“What’s that?” Johnny immediately reacted, one eyebrow raised at Jaehyun, curious about what was going on inside him. “Is that yours too, honey?”  


“Oh, no, no,” Jaehyun chuckled. “It does sound… fun, though.”  


He had raised his eyes at Taeyong and finished his sentence with a hint of seduction in his eyes. Taeyong became flustered and looked away; he had already been brave enough to say what he had just did out loud. But somehow, as he felt Doyoung’s hand on his thigh, he gathered some more to keep going.  


“What’s yours?” he asked, eyes back up on Jaehyun.  


Jaehyun was taken by surprise so he laughed and threw himself against Johnny, his back now against Johnny’s chest, so warm and familiar.  


“I don’t know if your question is allowed to go around like that,” Jaehyun answered, slightly turning his head towards Johnny. “Can he do that?”  


“If he wants to,” Johnny replied, smirking. “You don’t have to answer, though. As we’ve made clear. But maybe… I think it would be fun if we all tried to answer that.”  


Jaehyun settled his head comfortably again and pouted, his arms crossed against his chest.  


“Promise it won’t be weird?” Jaehyun finally let out, clearly addressing Taeyong and Doyoung, but mostly Doyoung.  


“Jae, I think we’re past anything being weird,” Doyoung wisely said.  


“Gender-bending.”  


“You mean…?” Taeyong frowned, slightly confused.  


“I mean, uh… I mean feminization. Things like that.”  


Johnny passed a hand in Jaehyun’s hair from the side, and brought it down to his jaw, making him bring his neck out.  


“He’s being shy but he’s got a whole collection of garters… and tights… and high heels too… And bras… Don’t you, princess?”  


Jaehyun had whimpered with every item listed, his eyes shut close. Blood had rushed to his face, but even more to his cock: it was almost as if Johnny was directly stimulating it, touching it with his words.  


“Yes, I do…”  


Taeyong was fascinated by how easily Johnny had made Jaehyun bend. Taeyong had only known Jaehyun as someone passionate and dominating, so seeing him so small and submissive was very interesting. It also made him long for Doyoung even more.  


“So, there’s only us left now, Doyoung. Wanna go first?” Johnny asked, full of fake courtesy.  


Doyoung rolled his eyes and spurted it out indifferently.  


“Group sex.”  


Taeyong’s and Jaehyun’s necks snapped in the direction of their partners. Not because they were surprised by what had been uttered, but simply by the echo. Doyoung and Johnny had spoken in unison, their deep voice intertwining and coming out as one.  


“Hold on… Hold on!” Jaehyun began, moving away from Johnny to better confront him and Doyoung. “Did you plan this? Are you playing? Are you just teasing Doyoung because you knew what he was going to say? What is going on?”  


Johnny’s eyes were on Jaehyun as he had spoken but they quickly switched to Doyoung, who was still going between Taeyong and Johnny.  


“We just… Let’s say we share this. Don’t we, Doyoung?”  


“We do… And we thought… Maybe… Oh, fuck this, enough words already.”  


Just like that, Doyoung bolted up and swooped on Johnny, who had also started to stand up, but only too late. Johnny was pushed back into the couch, Doyoung sitting on top of him. Only taking a short pause to make sure Johnny was still okay with what was happening, Doyoung pressed his lips against Johnny’s, both of them already grunting and grinding.  


Jaehyun and Taeyong were both kind of frozen, still slightly shocked at what was happening. They were surprised by how easily they had come to each other, how natural the touch had been, although firm and rough, and it was still going, accompanied by angry grunts. Not knowing what to do, Jaehyun turned to Taeyong and awkwardly scooted over to him. It would’ve been a lie to say that he wasn’t aroused by what he was seeing: he had been hard for some time now, and full of sexual desire for hours. Johnny was even sexier to him as he was spread out under Doyoung, who hadn’t bothered putting his shirt back on and was shirtless.  


“Do you think… They’ve done that before?” Jaehyun asked, leaning back with his hand on his bulging crotch, addressing Taeyong.  


Taeyong did not answer right away, his breath cut short by what he was seeing. He knew about Doyoung’s fantasy, but he had never imagined it. Now that it was laid out in front of him, he was very unsure about what he was supposed to do or say; a positive thing was that Jaehyun appeared as clueless as he was. Taeyong took a quick moment to look at him, immediately drawn to his crotch but forcing his eyes to look up to not appear desperate. It was pretty obvious that they were both as aroused as they were clueless about what to do.  


“I think… Maybe like… like us?” Taeyong murmured, right eye half-closing as he felt his cock twitch in remembrance of Jaehyun pining him against the tree.  


“Fuck… That’s so hot, though…” Jaehyun continued, his hand now rubbing through his pants, finally getting some well-needed relief.  


“Let me… Let me help…” Taeyong said, so quietly that Jaehyun almost didn’t hear him.  


As an answer Jaehyun let a low moan out and took Taeyong’s lips, as the older held his hand out, stumbling to grab Jaehyun’s clothed cock. He began to stroke it gently, already overwhelmed by how full his hand filled. He could almost already feel it in his mouth, the taste on his tongue, deep in his throat…  


Way too focused on their own actions, Jaehyun and Taeyong did not notice that Doyoung and Johnny had switched positions, and that Doyoung was now sitting between Johnny’s legs, the two men facing forward, watching them.  


“Look at them… Aren’t they so beautiful?” Johnny whispered into Doyoung’s ear as his fingers traced the shape of his stomach muscles.  


Doyoung hummed, more than anything feeling the urge to touch and control them. He was curious about how Jaehyun would react to him, and the novelty excited him. Before Doyoung could answer Johnny’s question, his voice rose again.  


“Taeyong. Stop touching him.”  


Startled, as if he had momentarily forgotten that it wasn’t just him and Jaehyun in the room, Taeyong gasped and put his hand away, making Jaehyun whine at the loss.  


“Please… Please…” Jaehyun breathed out, as he gathered some strength to look into Johnny’s eyes.  


Johnny was not mad. He was simply taking the power back.  


“I don’t want to hear you, yet,” Johnny firmly continued, all the while caressing Doyoung’s body. “I want your collar on for this. Go put it on. And stay in the room.”  


Jaehyun’s controlled an eye roll and bit his lip as hard as he could to contain his excitement. It was finally happening; Johnny was paying attention to him and he was going to get sexual gratification. Finally. Jaehyun hurried up and entered his and Johnny’s bedroom, not caring about closing the door. The three men that were left in the living room heard the ramble and hurried movements as Jaehyun dug through their stuff.  


Taeyong was too amazed to pay attention to the noise. It was like he was hypnotized by Johnny’s hand movements over Doyoung’s body, and it made him crave for the sensation of their bodies rubbing together, so toned and glistening, the sweat dripping as they fucked. There was also something strangely attractive about Johnny’s fingers, and just as he had wished he could have been sucking on Jaehyun’s cock, he desperately felt the need to get Johnny’s fingers in his mouth.  


“Taeyong…” Doyoung called, immediately making Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Come here.”  


He stood in front of Doyoung, slightly feeling the need to kneel but not needing to as Doyoung brought his hand up and linked it with Taeyong’s neck. Doyoung had a lusty luster in his eyes, and he spoke clearly and with command although he was being Johnny’s little pet thing at the moment.  


“Are you going to be a good boy?” Doyoung asked, knowing that Taeyong was very receptive to praise.  


“Yes, yes, I will be a good boy…” Taeyong answered, swallowing continuously only to feel Doyoung’s hand more.  


“I want you to obey me. I want you to obey Johnny. I want you to obey Jaehyun. Is that clear?”  


Taeyong nodded, which pushed Doyoung to tighten his grip.  


“I said, is that clear?”  


“Y-yes, it is.”  


“Who will you obey, tell me again.”  


“I will… I will obey you, Johnny, and Jaehyun.”  


“That’s a good boy,” Doyoung announced as he loosened his grip and eventually brought his fingers up to Taeyong’s mouth.  


“I know what you need, you dirty slut,” Doyoung continued, then pushing two fingers deep in Taeyong’s mouth, making him gag.  


Taeyong gently whined and closed his eyes, focusing on sucking onto Doyoung and coating his fingers with his thick saliva. Doyoung was giving pleased grunts, both because of Taeyong and because of Johnny, who was digging into his stomach with his nails, already stimulating him that way.  


Johnny had been paying attention to external noises. He couldn’t hear Jaehyun move around in the bedroom anymore and had understood that he was ready. It was now their turn to meet him and there was only one acceptable way to do it. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open as he suddenly felt Doyoung’s fingers change position and angle. He was met with Johnny’s overwhelming height and bulkiness, as he had decided to stand up and carry Doyoung away to the bedroom, just as he had carried Taeyong the day before.  


“Don’t you dare let my fingers out of your mouth,” Doyoung ordered as he struggled to gain control or even be authoritative as Johnny was holding him like so.  


Taeyong nodded and tried his best as the three men entered the room where Jaehyun was waiting for them.  


Johnny was pleased to see that Jaehyun had resisted the urge to get undressed and that he was wearing his collar as indicated. He was beautiful, even more as the collar contrasted with his skin, bringing all the attention to his strong and thick neck. Similarly, as Doyoung was put back down, he couldn’t help but leave his eyes upon Jaehyun’s collared neck. He was struck by how aroused he was by the sight, and a little frustrated that he had never thought of getting Taeyong one until now.  


“Get on your knees,” Johnny said to Jaehyun, immediately getting a response.  


Jaehyun fell to his knees and Johnny approached him, only to dig some more into their accessories. He pulled the leash out and crouched to attach it to the collar.  


“That’s better,” he let out, firmly holding him close.  


“Ummm, Johnny?” Doyoung called for, slightly nervous. “Would you, maybe, have another?”  


Johnny raised his eyebrows and turned to Doyoung.  


“Collar… Yes. I think so. Leash… No.”  


With his free hand Johnny went back into the mess of clothes and accessories and pulled out a collar, which looked smaller and more used than the one Jaehyun was wearing.  


“I hope you don’t mind the state it’s in, it’s seen a lot,” Johnny commented as he handed it to Doyoung.  


Doyoung shrugged and thanked him quietly, before finally letting his fingers out of Taeyong’s mouth, slowly, making him feel every knuckle.  


“Are you okay with that?” Doyoung asked as he brought the collar against the sensitive skin of Taeyong’s neck.  


“Please… Please do it,” Taeyong answered in a small voice, bending back like an offering.  


Doyoung secured it tightly around his neck and immediately brought it to use: he tugged at the collar and forcibly brought Taeyong down to the floor. Out of balance, and already dizzy at the thought of being manhandled, Taeyong fell and struggled to get to his knees. Soon, he was accompanied by Jaehyun who had been walked towards him by Johnny, and the two men were side by side, not really looking at each other but up to what was to them the most magnificent sight.  


Doyoung had already started to unbuckle his pants when Johnny broke the panting silence:  


“Wait, I have an idea. Let’s try… this…”  


Johnny crouched again and verified how loose Taeyong’s collar was. He slightly adjusted the length and then brought the leash in and around the collar, so that both could be controlled with it.  


“Thoughts?” Johnny asked as he stood back up, pretty satisfied with it.  


Doyoung grabbed the leash with intent and gave it a tug, just to see how it would feel. Taeyong was brought forward and almost fell flat if it weren’t for his hands, while Jaehyun had also felt the tug forward but less harshly – he was also used to it way more.  


“Perfect,” Doyoung grinned before adding “Don’t hesitate to be rough.”  


Johnny nodded and both men made their pants and underwear drop down to their ankles. With one hand around the leash and the other around their cock they exposed themselves to be taken. Jaehyun was the one who went first, hungrily, barely being able to contain muscle twitches and little head bobbles. He wrapped his lips around Johnny’s tip and coated it with his saliva, not missing a spot, already ready to take more of him but wanting to be good for his lover.  


Taeyong kind of wanted to watch, as the wet noises filled his ears, but Doyoung’s cock did not allow for distraction. Even after having had his fingers in his mouth taking his cock was more of stretch. Taeyong had opened his jaws as wide as he could and his lips were sealed tight around Doyoung, twirling and sucking. Contrary to Jaehyun, Taeyong had taken more than half of Doyoung at once, and that was quite a lot. Although he had the leash in hand, Doyoung still had put his hand in Taeyong’s hair: he had felt the need to touch him directly, to push him around his cock as he was used to. His hair felt soft and familiar, and its smell could go up to Doyoung’s nostrils, sweet sweet lavender.  


Johnny gave a strong tug at the leash to bring Jaehyun all the way down around his shaft. He kept the pressure on, eyes half-closed as he looked down to admire Jaehyun’s beauty from above. However, the tug had also brought Taeyong down to Doyoung’s base and he was struggling to not choke. Doyoung was filling his throat, all the way down, and there was barely any room left for air. Taeyong’s eyes started to fill with tears, but he took it until Johnny finally released the tension he had brought onto the leash. Taeyong tried to draw back to get some hair but Doyoung had his head on lock with his hand. Taeyong started to whine around Doyoung’s cock, trying to grab his thighs and pinch and scratch for him to let go. Doyoung only let go once he decided that Taeyong had been good enough, and had tried to hurt him enough. Taeyong threw his head back and expulsed Doyoung’s cock entirely, coughing, bringing even more drool down his chin as he did.  


“That’s how you do it,” Doyoung suddenly said, head turned, openly provoking Johnny.  


Johnny raised an eyebrow and pretended to ignore what Doyoung had said, although making it clear that he had heard by bringing Jaehyun down even more, going as deep as he could. But, Jaehyun did not struggle like Taeyong had. Doyoung laughed.  


“Oh no, I’m so sorry… That was pathetic…”  


Johnny was terribly flustered, feeling the weight of the humiliation and the obvious reference to his size. He knew how he could make Jaehyun choke with his dick but that wasn’t what was going on yet. He wished he could have made Jaehyun choke like Doyoung did Taeyong but it simply wasn’t that easy.  


“He’s just got no gag reflex…” Johnny mumbled, trying to find an explanation and reduce the shame.  


Jaehyun looked up, as he knew it wasn’t true. He decided to let Johnny handle this, since he also knew that Johnny could get off the humiliation.  


“Sure. Let’s test your theory, then,” Doyoung responded. “Let’s switch.”  


Johnny grunted, undeniably aroused by the idea, even though it would ultimately prove him to be wrong. Doyoung gently patted Taeyong’s head, told him to be good, and took Johnny’s spot in front of Jaehyun. He couldn’t stop looking down, absolutely amazed by how gorgeous Jaehyun looked. His skin was flawless and blushing, his hair simply floating, so soft-looking, and his pretty pink mouth ready to be ravaged.  


“How rough can you take?” Doyoung asked as he brought his cock to Jaehyun’s lips.  


“Don’t worry about that,” Jaehyun said, somehow at the same time as the sentence also came out of Johnny’s mouth.  


Doyoung grinned and, still helped by his hand, pushed Jaehyun down around him. Not all the way, not even halfway, just a good third. A little taste before the actual storm. Jaehyun had seen the size difference between Johnny and Doyoung but now that he had him in his mouth, Doyoung felt even bigger than he had looked. Jaehyun briefly thought about the fact that Taeyong was taking it probably daily, and it impressed him. It aroused him too; it would’ve been wrong to not acknowledge how hot it was to have a bigger cock in his mouth, filling him up and using him to the maximum of his capacity.  


Without warning Doyoung thrusted his hips and pushed deeper, quickly reaching Jaehyun’s throat. It still felt comfortable, though. Jaehyun had opened wider but so far it didn’t feel any different than it had with Johnny. The man began to wonder if his gag reflex simply hadn’t taken a break for the day.  


Doyoung tugged at Jaehyun’s hair and ordered him to open his eyes. Jaehyun struggled but he did, and as soon as he did, felt like shutting them again. Doyoung had given one last push, rough push. He was now forcefully holding Jaehyun down around him, his nose crushed against his skin, struggling to breathe. Saliva was accumulating and dripping out and down, spotting the floor. Jaehyun began to whimper and groan around Doyoung, choking, truly choking, feeling his throat opening and closing, itching as if dry. Jaehyun tried to reach for Doyoung’s hand to show him that it was getting too much, but as soon as he noticed the gesture Doyoung let go, understanding that it meant that he was choking and that he had won. Jaehyun drew back as fast as he could and coughed into his arms, slobber splattering on them.  


“That’s what I thought. No gag reflex, my ass.”  


However, Jaehyun wasn’t free to go back to Johnny. Doyoung had won but he wanted more. He wanted Jaehyun again, terribly aroused by how nicely wet his mouth was feeling. Johnny accepted his defeat but was comforted by Taeyong, who was licking and sucking him, even bringing his hand up to cup his balls and play with them.  


As he continued to torture and be tortured by Jaehyun, Doyoung did not hesitate to tug at the leash to gain some more control. Taeyong needed it rougher anyway.  


“Slap him,” Doyoung said, in a breathy whimper.  


Taeyong eyes widened and he looked up to Johnny, his cock deep in his mouth. Johnny quickly blinked but Doyoung had been clear enough.  


“Should I?” Johnny asked, caressing the side of Taeyong’s face.  


Taeyong nodded and spoke little please’s through a mouth full of cock. Pleased, Johnny gave a harsh thrust and buried himself all the way down Taeyong’s throat, in the same movements slapping him, quite hard. Hard enough for the sound to make Jaehyun and Doyoung shiver.  


“How does that feel baby, was that good?” Johnny asked, trying to contain his excitement.  


Taeyong nodded and Johnny slapped him again, this time while he started to thrust into Taeyong’s mouth.  


“Yeah, that’s good. You’re going to take it and be a good little slut, aren’t you?”  


Jaehyun moaned around Doyoung, feeling like he was going to burst because of Johnny’s words. “Slut” had been the word he had wanted to hear, and he wanted more, craved more. He slowed the rhythm at which he was sucking Doyoung, and started begging. First with his eyes, then with words.  


“Please… Please manhandle me, please…”  


In a reflex, Doyoung turned to Johnny for decrypting.  


“Toss this useless bitch on the bed,” Johnny slurred, as he was temporarily holding Taeyong down around him. “Then go… Go through the bottom drawers…”  


“The leash?” Doyoung hurried to ask, since Jaehyun and Taeyong were tied together.  


“Unhook it. I’ll… keep it.”  


His answer made Taeyong moan loudly around him, pushing him to slide his tongue across and around Johnny even better than before, ready to please him entirely. He liked the leash, he really did.  


Doyoung unhooked it, and did exactly as he had been told. He took Jaehyun by the collar with his bare hands, dragged him across the floor and carried him to throw him onto the bed. Jaehyun felt like his cock was going to explode and evaporate. Doyoung did not lose a second and tugged at Jaehyun’s pants, sliding them off, along with his underwear. His hardened member slapped back against his stomach, slightly embarrassing him and surprising Doyoung, who hadn’t remembered him to be as big. He shook his head to avoid staring and ordered Jaehyun to stay still before standing up, and heading towards the drawers Johnny had pointed at. He also gave a look to Johnny and Taeyong who were still doing their thing, Johnny still being too soft for Doyoung’s taste.  


“What am I looking for, exactly?” Doyoung asked, his hand digging through the drawer.  


However, as soon as he asked he felt it. The soft silky fabric of stocking. Doyoung let out a “fuck” loud enough for Johnny to hear.  


“I see you’ve found a pair. Take the shoes too…”  


Doyoung almost asked about the shoes too but his eyes easily landed on them. Shiny red pumps. He took them with one hand, the stockings in the other, and landed back on the bed, at Jaehyun’s feet.  


“You want to be a slut, don’t you? Give me your legs,” Doyoung spoke firmly, as he untangled the knot that held the stocking together.  


Jaehyun raised his legs and prepared for the sweet and soft sensation of the stockings against his skin. He was certain it was going to make him edge really hard, and he was more than ready for that. As soon as Doyoung started putting one on, Jaehyun’s back arched, and it was like all the blood of his body had gone to his cock. It was beating hard against him, so close to hurting. Doyoung tried to play the thing off, trying to show Jaehyun that he was only doing this for him but that he wasn’t aroused by that, but it wasn’t true. Jaehyun was beautiful, he truly looked beautiful from his face down to his toes. Somehow Doyoung felt as if his hands were stuck to Jaehyun’s feet: he wanted to caress them and always touch them, kiss them, use them… He had never felt like that before and had even thought that what he currently wanted to do was weird. Jaehyun was just one of a kind.  


Instead of focusing on his own personal troubles, Doyoung took a shoe in hand, and teased Jaehyun with it. He made the heel run down Jaehyun’s still clothed chest, all the way down, insisting on his twitching dick.  


“If you beg like a good little slut, I’ll allow you to put them on,” Doyoung declared, all the while massaging one of Jaehyun’s foot with his thumb.  


“Please, let me wear them, please, I want to be pretty, just for you, I’ll be pretty for you, I want to be your pretty little slut, I promise I can be, I’ll be your pretty little slut…”  


“Who’s gonna be my naughty girl?”  


“I will, I’m your naughty girl, your pretty little dirty slut, please, please…”  


Jaehyun was growing whinier by the minute, and it proved a successful weapon as Doyoung finally conceded and put one shoe on. It slid on perfectly and locked around Jaehyun’s foot, Cinderella-style. As he did, Jaehyun couldn’t help but let out short breathy whimpers of arousal and satisfaction.  


“Please, please, touch me, fuck me, please…” Jaehyun kept going, eyes heavy.  


He was spread out under Doyoung and his twitching cock was calling his name.  


“I am not listening to you, princess,” Doyoung teased, putting the other heel on. “I can’t even hear you, right now…”  


Jaehyun continued to beg, louder, begging to be touched, to be fucked, to be used like the dirty slut that he was. Doyoung had pushed Jaehyun for his own satisfaction but also for Johnny, for him to hear his sweetheart beg for someone that wasn’t him, beg to be fucked senselessly. Johnny wasn’t oblivious either, and although hearing Jaehyun beg awoke something special in him, he decided to use a similar tactic to reach Doyoung.  


While Jaehyun and Doyoung had been messing around on the bed, Johnny was still using Taeyong, pushing him around his cock, fucking his mouth and messing up his pretty face. He had been slightly carried away and had slapped Taeyong harder than he had first intended, and his hand had left a mark on the side on his face. Taeyong did not seem to mind though; on the contrary, when he had seen how aroused Johnny had been by it he only begged for more.  


As Jaehyun’s begging moans filled the room, Johnny continued to fuck Taeyong’s mouth, but started to comment; and praise.  


“You’re such a good boy… You’re so beautiful… Do you know how beautiful you are…?”  


Johnny had Taeyong’s hand in both hands, using it, and it was true Taeyong looked incredible. Taeyong began to choke as Johnny’s words had forced a louder moan out of him. He loved the praise and needed more.  


“You’re taking my cock so good baby… Your mouth… Fuck, your mouth is so good, your throat… Divine…” Johnny grunted, giving quick glances towards Doyoung, showing him that two could play a game.  


Doyoung cranked up the level.  


“Get off the bed, slut. You don’t deserve comfort.”  


Jaehyun felt his body so lax that he practically melted off the bed. Once on the floor, between the bed and the wall, Jaehyun did not have to wait much. Doyoung manhandled him again, tossed him about and flipped him on his stomach. Jaehyun whined as his hard cock was suddenly crushed by his body weight, so he arched as well as he could, bending his knees to leave his pretty red heels up. Doyoung spread his legs further and felt both of them with his hands. He stopped on top of Jaehyun’s thighs and only raised his hands to smack Jaehyun’s ass. Surprised, Jaehyun let out a pitiful moan and bit his lip, refraining from begging, figuring that it would only make Doyoung smack him more.  


The smacking sound alerted Johnny again, and made him snap his head back. He realized that he could barely see what Doyoung and Jaehyun were doing, their bodies mainly obstructed by the bed. Johnny decided to have some more fun with Taeyong too, and to bring the plural aspect back in.  


Johnny pulled out of Taeyong’s mouth and patted his head before crouching.  


“You’ve taken me so well with your mouth baby… I want to see how well you can stretch for me now.”  


Taeyong felt blood rushing to his face, but he couldn’t say anything back. He let Johnny carry him and quickly drop him onto the bed. Johnny took his shirt off as fast as he could and then proceeded to undress Taeyong, religiously, discovering every inch of his naked body. Taeyong could feel the worship in Johnny’s fingers and it was carrying him to cloud nine.  


Once naked, Johnny took Taeyong by the hips and flipped him around before telling him on all fours. Taeyong began to feel nervous, knowing that Johnny wouldn’t have to work him long before he would open wide for him. Doyoung was used to it, and he loved it, but Taeyong didn’t know what Johnny was used to with Jaehyun. Taeyong waited as patiently as he could, his heart in his messed up mouth.  


It was Doyoung who passed the lube bottle to Johnny. He had snatched it from where it was in order to torture Jaehyun with his fingers, and only his fingers, folding him, making him dumb. Johnny gave a quick interested look and silently motioned to Doyoung to spank Jaehyun again. Doyoung smirked and did, as he worked a torturous finger inside Jaehyun.  


Just as Doyoung had a few seconds before, Johnny squirted the gel onto two fingers and brought them against Taeyong’s rim. Taeyong shivered at the cold sensation, his body being feverish, and whined as Johnny easily pushed both of his fingers in. Johnny groaned too, as his fingers fell in, feeling resistance still but surprisingly impressed by how Taeyong had opened under him.  


“You’re taking me so good already baby…” Johnny commented, in a deep and charged voice.  


He began to move in and out of Taeyong, and felt him loosen really fast. Taeyong, embarrassed, buried his head into the pillow and whined.  


“Do you need more, baby?” Johnny asked, already sensing what Taeyong’s answer would be.  


“Please… More…” Taeyong whimpered, unconsciously moving his hips back around Johnny’s fingers.  


Johnny smiled and got a hold of the lube again. He generously coated his fingers, all but the thumb, and plopped two back inside of Taeyong. After making sure that he was ready, Johnny added a third finger in. Taeyong let out a louder moan than he had before, and similarly, Johnny grunted in satisfaction, feeling the familiar friction again. Slowly but surely, Johnny worked his fingers in and out, three fingers stretching Taeyong wide.  


Doyoung, who, on his side, had added another finger inside of Jaehyun and was going as slow as he could, couldn’t help but try to look at what Johnny was doing. He knew how Taeyong was, and how he could get. He could feel that Jaehyun was tighter, and took more time to open nicely; Taeyong was more malleable, and was the man hungry and eager to please. Doyoung diverted his attention from Jaehyun’s back and kneeled up to be able to get a view of what was going on above. He let out a grunting sigh when he saw that Johnny was sliding inside Taeyong with three fingers, giving his movements nice speed and depth.  


“Add more,” Doyoung ordered. “Give him what he really wants.”  


Johnny, who had barely noticed that Doyoung was watching, rested his free hand against Taeyong’s ass and spread him a little, making sure it was doable. It was incredible but Taeyong had adjusted quickly to three fingers as well, and he was ready for more. As soon as he had heard Doyoung, Taeyong had begun to whine and beg for more; he was feeling nicely full but he couldn’t help but want more. He wanted it all, he needed it all. It simply couldn’t stop there. Not as long as fingers were still outside of him.  


Not wasting time, Johnny pushed his three fingers deep and in the same impulsion pushed his pinky in, too. Taeyong moaned out, a loud “ah” that was closer to sexual ecstasy than pain. He was breathing hard against the pillows, almost as if Johnny’s fingers were choking him. When the friction really started again, the four fingers grinding against Taeyong’s walls, he felt painfully aware of how leaky his cock was. He would be capable of coming any moment, especially with how good Johnny was working him, his fingers brushing against his prostate. Johnny was still relatively slow, adjusting to moving around with four fingers.  


But once he got used to it, to how Taeyong felt around him, he got rougher. Johnny was not simply brushing against Taeyong’s prostate: he was fucking directly into it. Taeyong was choking on his moans, blabbering, grunting and feeling like his whole chest was going to cave in. His legs were feeling so weak and shaky that if he had been able he would’ve asked for support. Despite how overwhelming it was, Taeyong did not back off, instead trying to adjust his weight around Johnny’s strength.  


“Fuck, you’re taking it so good baby,” Johnny praised, keeping the rhythm and finally bringing his free hand to his own still slobber-coated cock.  


“More… More!” Taeyong moaned out loudly, immediately after the praise.  


“You’re so beautiful stretched around my fingers… It’s so amazing to see… God, I love it…”  


“More! More!”  


Taeyong sounded like he was going insane, like he was losing his grip with reality. The praise and the pressure was a lot to take and the arousal level inside him kept rising, and it was almost to the brim.  


“All… in!” Taeyong kept going, thrusting his hips back and messily begging.  


Oh, god, Johnny thought, as he pondered over whether he had really understood clearly.  


“Baby, I don’t want to hurt you. Are you sure?” Johnny asked, slightly concerned.  


He was met with yes’s and pleading please’s coming out of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong was begging inwardly as well, begging for Johnny to push his fingers inside him and release him, to please release him and make him feel so good.  


Again, Doyoung’s attention diverted from Jaehyun; he was still toying at his hole but he had flipped Jaehyun around once more and had been looking at his pretty face and his screaming cock. He had recognized the particular pitch of Taeyong’s noises, the one that meant that he was close, and that he was getting desperate. Doyoung raised his stature again and witnessed Johnny slowly adjusting his fingers, trying to figure out a way to bring his thumb into the equation.  


“All the tips together, dumbass,” Doyoung commented. “And then as you push, they can separate. Easier to thrust too.”  


Johnny slightly felt humiliated by Doyoung’s remark, not used to being the inexperienced one, but he appreciated the help nonetheless and did as instructed. He felt his fingers slide of Taeyong, not necessarily having to force the way in, but still doing it, to make sure that Taeyong would be ready to take what he was begging for.  


As soon as Taeyong felt himself widen under Johnny’s fingers, feeling them, all five, inside him, he edged. He had been close to edging the entire time but right now, with Johnny’s hand inside of him, the glass had been filled. It was about to spill. Johnny was stretching him and the pressure against his prostate was too much, way too much to not make him come.  


“Taeyong,” Doyoung called, his own fingers busy inside of and around Jaehyun. “Do not cum. I will give you permission.”  


With that, Taeyong crumbled upon himself. He did not know what to do to prevent it from happening, because he was so close, too close to keep it away until Doyoung would allow him to let it out. Johnny was still moving his hand about, fascinated by how stretched Taeyong was. He did not risk praising him for it, fearing to make him disobey Doyoung.  


After minutes of intense fingering and mutual masturbation, Doyoung finally decided to bring Jaehyun back up. Doyoung invited Jaehyun to kneel next to the bed, while he joined Johnny behind Taeyong, on the bed.  


Doyoung whispered something in Johnny’s ear, which prompted Johnny to completely disengage from Taeyong. The loss made Taeyong tear up and beg for touch, and for release. He was shaking really badly, that Doyoung felt when he took Taeyong by the hips and put him on his back.  


“Lick his nipples,” Johnny ordered, addressing Jaehyun.  


Jaehyun’s face was flushed, and he was still dizzy from Doyoung mistreating him. Only acting in reaction to Johnny’s voice, he leaned over and took one of Taeyong’s soft nipples in his mouth. He started licking it, playing with the nub, bringing his teeth around it. Taeyong’s hadn’t stopped begging, a pool of precum forming on his sweaty stomach.  


Finally, Doyoung brought a finger to Taeyong’s rim and as he circled it gave him permission to cum. Taeyong whined and let out quick moans, struggling for breath between them, and finally felt his orgasm take over. It was like he sunk into the mattress but really he was out of his body, feeling so light and easy. He felt his release paint his stomach, diverting left, and then he went numb.  


It was some long seconds before Taeyong came back to himself and realized that he had caused Jaehyun to giggle. Part of his release had reached Jaehyun’s cheek, leaving a sticky streak there.  


“That was a strong one, wasn’t it?” Doyoung asked, while climbing on top of Taeyong to seize his plump and messed up lips.  


Johnny had also linked his body back up with his lover’s. He had stepped off the bed and joined Jaehyun to lick Taeyong’s release off of his gorgeous face. They, then, also began to make out, Jaehyun standing back up and actually being Johnny’s height thanks to his heels. Between two kisses, Johnny reached for the nightstand, pulling the drawer open and stumbling for something he terribly craved after looking at Taeyong for so long.  


Jaehyun opened his eyes as he felt the stick against his lips. It wasn’t neat application but it didn’t matter. Lipstick was meant to be messed up, anyway.  


“You’re such a pretty fucking girl,” Johnny slurred before seizing Jaehyun’s lips again, dropping the lipstick on the floor.  


“Please,” Taeyong begged against Doyoung’s lips. “I want you so bad… I want you…”  


Doyoung looked around at Johnny and Jaehyun, who were very actively making out, grinding against each other, and grinned.  


“You’ll get me, baby… You’ll get me if you keep being this good… I’ll come last.”  


Doyoung had spoken the last sentence louder, making it clear that he was bringing the two other men in the discussion. And it had worked: Johnny and Jaehyun were now facing the bed, still touching each other, but paying attention to Doyoung and Taeyong.  


“Tell me which one you want first,” Doyoung said, his fingers under Taeyong’s jaw to make it turn towards them.  


When Taeyong saw Jaehyun he felt his insides electrify. He looked so beautiful, even more so with smudged lipstick all over his mouth and chin. His sweat had also stuck strands of his hair to his forehead, and it looked incredibly sexy.  


“Jaehyun…” Taeyong voiced, shyly trying to hide his face in his arm.  


Doyoung prevented him from hiding and stepped off the bed, exchanging spots with Jaehyun.  


Before climbing on the bed, Jaehyun took his heels off. They were sexy, but they were almost impossible to leave on in this circumstance.  


“Well, hello there,” Jaehyun murmured, in one of the sexiest voices Taeyong had ever heard.  


He felt his semi-hard cock twitch awake again, and even more as he watched Jaehyun take his shirt off at once, as if it was a t-shirt, and throw it on the floor. Jaehyun suddenly felt so much bigger, and despite the makeup and the stockings, so amazingly strong and masculine. Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s strong arms and let him comfortably settle above him. Jaehyun was hanging low at Taeyong’s entrance, ready to enter him anytime. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes and the man under suddenly recognized the veil in Jaehyun’s eyes. It was the same one that Jaehyun had had this morning.  


Taeyong did not have to beg for Jaehyun to finally enter him. He did so easily that it sent a shiver down his spine, and pushed him to shove his entire length inside Taeyong at once.  


“Oh fuck,” Taeyong gasped out, his back arching to counter the blow.  


“That’s fucking right,” Jaehyun grunted, insisting on every word. “And it’s only beginning… But isn’t that what you crave you fucking whore?”  


Taeyong couldn’t do anything but moan as an answer. Jaehyun picked up his rhythm quickly, fucking into Taeyong like a wild horse.  


“You like being fucked like that for everyone to watch, don’t you whore?” Jaehyun spat in Taeyong’s face. “Spread like that around my cock… Fuck… You’re fucking worthless, just a toy…”  


Another gasp was heard but it wasn’t Taeyong. It was Doyoung, who had a hard time believing that the man that just minutes before was still wearing heels and that was just around his fingers begging to be fucked like a slut was the same one that he was watching fuck Taeyong. Doyoung’s reaction made Johnny smirk.  


“I know. Me too,” the taller man said, his hand crossed with Doyoung’s stroking faster at once.  


“You’re so fucking loud too,” Jaehyun continued, not having stopped. He turned his head to Johnny and Doyoung. “Someone come shut this bitch up.”  


Doyoung looked at Johnny, Johnny looked at Doyoung and finally, Doyoung stepped up, and kneeled on the bed next to his partner’s face. Taeyong immediately turned his head to get Doyoung, to feel him against his lips and in his mouth again.  


“He’s so right you’re such a whore,” Doyoung whispered as he let his tip fall into Taeyong’s open and hungry hole.  


Johnny stayed in a watcher position for some time, enjoying the beautiful view and masturbating like crazy. He was trying to regulate his arousal but it was difficult, considering everything that had been going on and that was still going on. For some reason his eyes were focusing on Doyoung, feeling like he wanted him than he should have, something that was making him be drawn to him. He wanted him to tie him up again. As quietly as he could he stood behind Doyoung, and boldly asked:  


“Could you tie me up with the leash?”  


Doyoung’s eyes shook as he processed what Johnny had just openly asked him. While still rocking his hips for Taeyong, he nodded and Johnny crouched to untie the leash from Taeyong’s collar. He expertly got ahold of it again and handed it over to Doyoung.  


“Let’s do hands and arms… There’s not much length…” Doyoung wisely advised as he started.  


Jaehyun, pounding into Taeyong senselessly, chasing after his orgasm, was nonetheless alerted by the change of rhythm, since Doyoung was now simply letting Taeyong suck on him instead of rocking into him. He raised his head and witnessed Doyoung tying Johnny’s hands and forearms together, in front of him. The sight pushed him closer to release, a flow of curses escaping his mouth. He had no idea that Johnny was into this, but if it was the case, so was he, apparently.  


Johnny was now bound and could not touch himself anymore, prevented from it by the tightly tied leash. Jaehyun had stopped talking to Taeyong altogether, and instead was focusing on Johnny’s throbbing red cock and his tied hands. It was more than enough.  


“I’m going to cum so good, fucking fucktoy…” Jaehyun grunted as his movements began more erratic and sloppy.  


Taeyong moaned around Doyoung’s cock, eyes closed as Jaehyun continuously hit his sweet spot, grinding against his stretched out walls. He was fully hard once again, and had been for some minutes – it hadn’t taken him long to build everything back up. He wanted to last this time and please everyone, like a good boy.  


One last thrust and with his eyes laid upon Johnny, Jaehyun buried himself inside Taeyong, spilling his seed but pulling out as soon and painting his stomach as well. His release mixed with what remained from Taeyong’s earlier release, and it please Jaehyun immensely. It wasn’t as good as also splattering his release on his face, but it could do. For now.  


Doyoung scooped some of Jaehyun’s release and exchanged his cock for his fingers, making Taeyong suck on the cum-coated digits.  


“You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you…” Doyoung started, as Jaehyun disengaged from Taeyong.  


It was inevitably Johnny’s turn. Johnny, who had remained on Doyoung’s side after he had been done tying him, had another idea, however. He snuck back behind Doyoung and passed his arms above him, catching Doyoung between his tied arms and forearms, and his chest.  


“What the fuck are you doing?” Doyoung began, flustered at Johnny’s proximity and, honestly, how toned he was feeling.  


“Fuck what you decided. How about… you go. I’ll make you feel good like you know I can…” Johnny whispered into Doyoung’s ear, each word registering and making the younger go into a more submissive mode.  


In what felt like the natural flow of things, Doyoung was led by Johnny around Taeyong, only freeing him from his hold to let him pick a comfortable position. Doyoung slid next to Taeyong, laying on his side, and placed Taeyong in the same manner. Doyoung brought one hand around Taeyong’s neck, the other being left to search for Taeyong’s already used hole. It was found easily, dripping and hungry, ready to be taken again.  


“There I am, love,” Doyoung whispered in Taeyong’s ear, voice raspy and heavy.  


Taeyong hummed, enraptured by Doyoung’s presence behind him. He wanted to move his hips against him, grind against his cock to show him how bad he wanted him, but decided not to, knowing that it would only make Doyoung torture him more. Taeyong was soon rewarded by Doyoung, who slowly entered him, only pushing his tip in. The grip around Taeyong’s throat was tightened and made him close his eyes.  


While they were adjusting and gearing up, Johnny had asked something to Jaehyun, promising to take care of him again later. Jaehyun, who had completely reverted back into his eager-to-please-Johnny self, had agreed although the request had surprised him. He had quickly shrugged it off, though, realizing that after all of this nothing should be surprising anymore.  


Johnny finally met Taeyong and Doyoung on the bed, laying behind Doyoung in similar fashion. He chuckled inside when he realized that he always ended up being the big spoon in any situation, and dismissed the thought. Once again, he trapped Doyoung between his tied arms and his chest, trying to settle as comfortably as was possible.  


“Are you ready?” Johnny asked, tightening the embrace.  


The sudden jerk had made Doyoung push a little more into Taeyong, and had made Taeyong let out a low moan.  


“Oh, we’re ready…” Johnny continued. “I suppose… No lube of any sort?”  


Doyoung pushed deeper into Taeyong, now more than halfway inside him.  


“No lube…” Doyoung whimpered between his teeth, already imagining the sensation.  


“You’re going to have to help me in, then… I can’t really move my hands you know…”  


And with that, Johnny tightened the grip again and began to nibble Doyoung’s ear. Doyoung already wanted to tell him to go harder, but he took it upon himself to be patient and wait, knowing that Johnny wouldn’t disappoint him. With the hand that wasn’t gripping Taeyong’s throat, he reached back to find Johnny’s hard cock. He firmly grabbed it and, adjusting his hips, placed it against him. He kept his hand at the base, and arched, opening himself slowly, adjusting to Johnny who was beginning to push in.  


Doyoung was surprised to feel himself open more easily than he was used too, but soon understood that it was caused by Taeyong, who, he could clearly feel, was refraining from throwing his hips back around his cock. His grip still tight he began to move his hand up and down, stroking Taeyong’s throat and soliciting his patience just a little bit more.  


After some minutes of silence interrupted by breathy whimpers and grunts of adjustments, Johnny was finally fully seated inside of Doyoung. He gave a quick look to Jaehyun who understood his cue and momentarily left the room. Doyoung felt terribly full, overwhelmed by the stinging pain and how tight the grip was around Johnny. Doyoung could also feel Taeyong’s buzz, the need he had to be taken, to be seized immediately; so he obliged. With disregard to his own position or the pain it might cause, he stabilized a leg onto the mattress and began to fuck Taeyong. He had wrapped his free arm around him and he had given into it right away, going in hard, going in rough, giving Taeyong everything that he needed and craved. The movement of his hips back and forth also worked onto Johnny, who did not even need to move. Doyoung was fucking Taeyong as much as he was fucking himself onto Johnny. He was tearing himself open, the sharp pain making his muscles involuntarily contract. And he loved every second of it. The pain allying to the crescendo of pleasure, and the intoxicatingly sweet sensation of Taeyong’s warmth were too good.  


Jaehyun stepped back into the room and was welcomed back to the sound of skin roughly slapping against skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He had brought what Johnny had asked him to, and as he had been told, put it on the nightstand that was his. Jaehyun then kneeled next to the bed, resting his head on the bouncing mattress, watching Johnny’s sweaty back. He could feel the desire crawl back upon him.  


“That was nice of Doyoung to tie you up,” Jaehyun murmured, addressing Johnny.  


Johnny tried to look back in reflex but couldn’t, Doyoung quite literally impaling himself onto him like a madman. He fought his moans to try to form a coherent answer but couldn’t.  


“I’ll learn for you…” Jaehyun continued, discreetly bringing a hand to his semi-hard cock. “And then… Maybe… I’ll use your worthless little cock…”  


Johnny let out a loud moan, color rising high in his cheeks. Jaehyun was pushing him, telling him exactly what he needed to hear. Trying to play it off, he bit Doyoung’s neck, quite hard, leaving the marks of his teeth and sucking on the skin, bruising it nicely. Doyoung grunted into Taeyong’s ear, the sharp pang to his neck in addition to the ropes brushing against it brought him close. As for Taeyong, it was that particular grunt that opened the gates in his mind. He was going to cum.  


“Touch me, please, touch me…” Taeyong begged, almost immediately feeling Doyoung’s hand reach for his cock.  


“Fuck…” Doyoung let out, quite breathless. “I’ll touch you… But don’t you dare come until I say so.”  


Reluctantly but eager to please, Taeyong agreed and drowned into the pool of pleasure of having Doyoung fucking him and caressing his painfully hard and leaking cock.  


“Do you think Doyoung feels anything? Do you think he feels your pitifully small nub inside him?”  


Jaehyun hadn’t stopped. He was humiliating Johnny, torturing him and bringing him to the edge. Alerted by the mention of his name, Doyoung looked back and decided to take advantage of the situation.  


“I can’t feel anything… I can’t…”  


“Oh, do you want more?” Johnny contemptuously answered, refusing to take it from Doyoung. “Do you really want more?”  


Understanding that Johnny was ready to challenge his pain threshold, Doyoung answered that yes, he wanted more. Johnny instructed Jaehyun to carefully reach for what was on the nightstand and after testing it upon himself, asked once more if Doyoung really wanted it.  


“I fucking want it,” Doyoung insisted.  


He was immediately met with a warm source. Slowly, while Johnny was biting down his neck to his shoulder, Jaehyun, who had climbed back onto the bed, let it drip down Doyoung’s chest; not a lot, just a few drops. The candle was burning his fingers but it was okay, in no way comparable to what Doyoung had felt when the wax hit his naked skin. Doyoung had let a loud grunt out, of pain and surprise, unable to identify what had been put on him. He didn’t care what it was. He cared that it had felt terribly bad, burning warm and that the pain remained as it cooled down, making him feel all the more better.  


“How did that feel, huh? Still want more?” Johnny moaned, holding Doyoung tighter against him.  


The truth was, it had made him edge. Oh, he wanted more, but he didn’t want to come like this. His only recourse was to make Johnny come first.  


“That, I felt… Unlike that ridiculously small cock.”  


Despite refusing to let Doyoung take over him, his words went straight to his cock. He was going to cum, he was going to spill inside of him any moment now. Doyoung, who felt the throb, kept going, helped by Jaehyun.  


“Go as deep as you can, it still won’t be a thing…” Jaehyun said, leaning over Johnny’s sideways body.  


“Won’t feel a difference when you pull out…” Doyoung continued, his whimpers mixing with Johnny’s loud grunts of release.  


Johnny had given a strong hip thrust and had buried himself deep inside Doyoung. His release made every muscle of his body twitch and twist, making the ropes tear against the sensitive and marked skin of Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung was going to come too, but he didn’t want it like that. He took advantage of the relaxing of Johnny’s muscles to free himself from his arms, also carefully letting him out of his warmth, and in the same movement disengaged from Taeyong.  


“Get down the bed, I’m gonna make you mine,” Doyoung ordered Taeyong, who immediately got the message.  


Doyoung kicked around the messy room and pointed to a remotely clear area of the floor where Taeyong dragged him and waited on his knees. Doyoung was stroking his cock so fast, so hectically that it was surprising that he could still manage to catch his breath to talk and praise Taeyong, giving hurried details of how he would look all beautiful for him and only for him, with his release all over his beautifully messed up face.  


Doyoung’s shot was clean and hard. It fell upon Taeyong’s face feeling like a slash, part of it dripping down his chin. As soon as Doyoung’s release hit his face, with his eyes still closed, Taeyong started to beg. He needed to come too. Now.  


“Please… Please let me cum… Please…” Taeyong begged in a whiny, almost crying voice.  


Doyoung had been joined by Jaehyun and Johnny who were standing next to him, on each side, and the three men were towering over Taeyong, who had never looked so small. It was Jaehyun who voiced what they were all thinking. He crouched and looked into Taeyong’s teary sparkling eyes.  


“Now baby, you know what they say… You gotta pee after sex to stay healthy…”  


Taeyong’s eyes widened, pain throbbing in his cock. He became aware of what had been offered and tried to control it, to control the waves and the pushing feeling inside him.  


“Will you be our good little piss baby?” Jaehyun continued as he stood back up and wrapped a hand around his cock.  


Johnny was watching Jaehyun in disbelief; he had already discuss it with Jaehyun and he had always told him that he never wanted to involved his piss in their game, way too happy to get Johnny’s and to get soiled. Johnny wondered what could have happened for this to change, but he was too aroused by the change to question it further. Jaehyun was aware, too, of Johnny’s heavy eyes on him, but he promised himself to tell him everything once they would be done. He simply needed to do this now, and to give Taeyong what he deserved.  


“I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please,” Taeyong was whining, mouth agape between words.  


“God, you’re such a messy fucking piss slut… Here it comes…”  


Jaehyun closed his eyes for a second to let it come and opened them as soon as he felt it come out, desirous to watch Taeyong take it all. Jaehyun wasn’t used to it, and he slightly struggled to control his flow: he reached Taeyong’s knees and thighs at first, then adjusting, coming closer, moving up his chest and arms, and finally his cum-covered messed up face. Taeyong welcomed the warm liquid with ecstasy, eyes closed, taking it all in. It was all for him, just for him; it was like he was sitting on his own toilet-shaped pedestal. It was the best of the praise.  


Jaehyun quickly finished, his face and ears burning red as he felt the last drops. Now that he was done he couldn’t dare look at Johnny or anyone else, and simply stared at the floor, head bobbling nervously.  


Johnny looked at Doyoung and silently asked for him to untie the leash. He was feeling sore but it was alright. It was good. Johnny was about to ask Doyoung if he wanted to go next, but remembering that Doyoung had wanted to go last over Taeyong and had been prevented to by him, he took his cock in his hand and said:  


“Open up baby, I’m giving it to you…”  


Johnny’s voice made Jaehyun look up, and he felt the rush. His blood ran in his body, eyes fixed onto Johnny’s cock, recognizing that moment, that very moment when Johnny was letting it flow through him. Not waiting another second, Jaehyun threw himself on the floor next to Taeyong and, eyes closed, face burning in shame, bent his neck backwards, leaving his face exposed. Johnny grinned and purposely avoided Jaehyun’s face, directing his flow to Taeyong only. Jaehyun felt the splashes, and breathed in before opening his eyes to beg.  


“Please… Please, fuck… I want…”  


“What do you want, hm?” Johnny teased, one eyebrow raised.  


“I want your piss, please… Please give it to me…”  


Satisfied, Johnny went between Jaehyun and Taeyong, ultimately finished on Jaehyun’s beautifully flushed face. As soon as he was done, Johnny crouched and took Jaehyun’s filthy mouth, sliding his tongue down his throat, with love and gratitude. He stood back up to watch Doyoung, who was last to go.  
Just like he had in the woods, Doyoung approached Taeyong and passed his hands in his hair. He ordered him to open wide and slid his soft cock inside, to rest against his wet tongue.  


“Fuck, you’re a good little slut… Drenched in piss… If you swallow me good, I’ll allow you to cum…”  


Taeyong nodded, pleading with his eyes. Doyoung easily let himself go, the familiarity of Taeyong’s mouth pulling him to. Taeyong closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and trying not to choke on Doyoung’s piss. He closed his throat and retained the liquid, ready to please him and get praised again. He was also more than ready to come, his cock red and leaky, looking like it was going to explode.  


Doyoung pulled out as he finished, a few drops landing on Jaehyun. Johnny and Doyoung were both looking down at Taeyong’s mouth filled with piss, the liquid partly running down one of Taeyong’s cheeks.  


“Swallow and show us again.”  


The “us” caught Johnny’s ear and made him bite his lower lip. Taeyong obeyed, not letting more drops drip out, and once he was done swallowing, opened his mouth and pulled out his tongue.  


“Such a good little piss slut,” Johnny commented, eyes low on Jaehyun too.  


“You can cum, baby,” Doyoung allowed, before crouching and wrapping his fingers around Taeyong’s sensitive cock.  


The touch almost made him release at once. Taeyong began to jerk his hips into Doyoung’s hand, fucking his hand as well as he could without slipping. He was accompanied by high and painful whines, eyebrows furrowed as he chased after his orgasm.  


When it came it was like Taeyong snapped in half, backwards. Then forward, falling into Doyoung’s arms. He had coated Doyoung’s hand generously considering the fact that it was his second release of the night.  


Taeyong didn’t feel like doing anything except stay in Doyoung’s arms. He couldn’t feel anything but his body, and it felt numb yet heavy. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted all the care and the cuddles in the world. Doyoung kissed the top of his head.  


“Are you okay, love?” he asked, wondering if it hadn’t been too much.  


Taeyong mumbled something that only Doyoung heard and understood.  


“Oh baby… That’s fine,” Doyoung answered, before turning to address Johnny. “Do you see his underwear anywhere around?”  


Since Johnny was the one that had undressed Taeyong, he remembered exactly where it was. He fetched it and handed it over to Doyoung, who hurried to put it on Taeyong.  


“There you go, baby. You can, we’re watching.”  


Doyoung slightly moved so that Jaehyun and Johnny could get a good view as well. Face flushed, eyes sleepy and covered in piss and cum, Taeyong still needed one last thing. He let out a sigh of relief that was first puzzling to Johnny and Jaehyun, but when they noticed the way his underwear dampened, they understood.  


“You’re doing so good, Taeyong,” Johnny praised. “You’re so beautiful, like that.”  


“He’s so right, you’re so gorgeous…” Jaehyun added, not taking his eyes off of him.  


“And you’re mine… You’re all mine,” Doyoung finished, lovingly seizing Taeyong’s lips.  


Taeyong could feel it, the love, and wouldn’t have traded the moment for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the last part of Into the Wild! Big thank you to everyone who read until the end! Do not hesitate to leave any feedback, kudos or comments! It was really fun to write so I hope you had fun too!


End file.
